


I Always Will

by Mimsys



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Death, F/M, Murder, Suicide, Violence, and in verse, but actually really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige and Tony always fight; one time, things don't turn out right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Will

Rainbow hair and sketched upon dress  
The woman’s cruelty is sure to impress  
The gloved man with cerulean skin  
The two of them fighting without want to win

He fights with clock hands and she with a pen  
Continuing to battle, not seeking an end  
And soon Paige’s white dress will be stained scarlet  
The two of them smiling through each blow and hit

Tony can’t touch her or she’ll start to age  
So he channels his passion into bloody rage  
Wishes he didn’t have to hurt his dear Paige  
But into their rules, the two are caged

They are trapped and can’t break free  
Found no answer in creativity  
Time will tick by for Tony the clock  
And his darling Paige, ever his rock

Paige stumbles one fight, pencil falling from hand  
And Tony reaches out to help her to stand  
She took it and said, “I suppose this is the end  
You were my love, although not always my friend.”

She turns his hand around, eyes brimming with love  
And Tony sees a rip in his bloody white glove  
“NO,” he cries, “no- you can’t die from my care  
You’ve beaten my swords; don’t fall from a tear”

Paige presses a kiss to his cheek, far past aid  
The ink in her dress and hair already starting to fade  
She looked like an old book starting to crack  
And the white of her canvas stained midnight black

“Please, Tony,” Paige said, “It’s time you should go  
You’ll wonder about my death but you needn’t know.”  
“No, my love,” Tony said, “I won’t leave you alone  
Doing so while you’re hurting is not a thing I’ll condone.”

He took his sharp sword and he gave Paige a kiss  
In this sacrifice, he’d not prove remiss  
He plunged the blade into his clockwork heart  
And wrapped his arms around his love as he fell apart

They lay together amongst blood and tears  
Crumbling paper and the grinding of gears  
Paige’s last words to Tony were “I love you still”  
And Tony’s to her: “As do I. I always will.”


End file.
